The Dazzling Support - Taric x Ezreal
by pineapplepunch
Summary: Ezreal, a young boy from Piltover, finds himself losing battles over and over again. Things are pretty hopeless for the guy - that is, until a dazzling Gem Knight comes to his rescue.


**The Dazzling Support**

By pineapplepunch

CHAPTER 1 : WHAT A STUNNING MAN

"DEFEAT," the announcer declared. Ezreal began to angrily kick the remnants of his team's destroyed nexus.

"I swear, I can't even win one freaking game!" he scowled. "Damn Noxians..." He watched as Draven danced in the fountain. He was looking annoyingly happy. "Draven, will you please just stop dancing already?"

"Why? Am I being too ob_noxus_? Hahah!" Draven started to taunt him incessantly. "The mighty Draaaaven doesn't take orders from anyone! Especially not little, blonde, magical, flashy-light pretty boys like you!" Sick of all of Draven's stupid Noxian shit, Ezreal left the game.

He felt like complete garbage. To think he had been bested by someone from Noxus, a terrible faction that only values strength and violence! This was one of the consequences of being a champion in the League of Legends - you had to fight with annoying people like this guy. Nevertheless, he decided to play another game. He'd beat these guys for sure. Probably, anyway.

He called his role in the champion select screen. He'd be the "ADC" (attack damage carry), also known as the guy (or girl) who "pew-pews" everyone and does a crap ton of destruction to the enemy team. ADCs normally hang out in the bottom lane of the battlefield with their supports, and there they work together to face the enemy ADC and support.

After that was done, everyone else on his team had decided on their roles as well. Singed, the Noxian who likes to run around poisoning everyone, had decided on the top lane. Ezreal shook his head. "Great, another Noxian." he sighed. Annie, the little pyromaniac girl who loves her bear Tibbers, effervescently called the middle lane. Amumu, the sad little mummy, dismally requested the jungle role. Finally Taric, a knight whose armor and hammer sparkled with gems, calmly filled in as the support.

"So I'll be laning with Taric, huh." Ezreal thought to himself. He glanced at the Gem Knight. His armor glittered in the light of the room, reflections dancing off of one another. He discovered that his long, brunette hair glistened along with them. Suddenly, Taric made eye contact with him, and Ezreal quickly looked away. "What the heck was I looking at? It's like I was... dazzled?" He then proceeded to slap himself in the face. "...What the heck."

The game had started. Ezreal headed to his lane, Taric following closely behind him. The two snuck stealthily into a patch of tall grass, waiting in anticipation for their enemies' arrival. "I wonder who we will face this game." Taric spoke softly.

"Yeah, same. My summoner was too busy eating dinner to see who our opponents were." Ezreal rolled his eyes. "Happens way too often."

"Ah, it seems our enemies our approaching." A woman with a malicious aura and glowing eyes, draped in a long gown headed towards the bush.

"Morgana." Ezreal exhaled. All these Noxians... today was really just not his day. Well, at least Draven wasn't here.

"Oh, the enemy ADC appears to be Draven." Taric whispered.

"DAMN IT!" shouted Ezreal. He revealed himself and shot a flash of light at Morgana, who then proceeded to snare him to the ground. "Ugh, crap!" Draven began to laugh violently and pummel him with his axes.

"So we meet again, kiddie. I see you've got the Gem Knight to protect you today? How cute." The axes came one after another, and the young boy could feel his heart start to sink. He was going to get beaten up by Draven once again, and there was nothing he could do about it. Just when he was about to give up, Ezreal found that the axes had stopped, and his wounds had been miraculously healed. He looked up, relieved yet surprised at the same time.

Draven stood motionless. Taric had stunned him and healed Ezreal. Taking advantage of Draven's temporary paralysis, Ezreal quickly lifted himself back up, shot a few bolts of light at the enemy duo and jumped back. Taric dashed back to Ezreal, ready to protect him at all costs.

"Taric, I think we might be able to win this game," Ezreal smirked.


End file.
